


Toy Time 2: Disney's Descendants

by PinkRoyale (PrincessKittenStar101)



Series: International FanWorks Fanfiction [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Inspired by Disney, International Fanworks Day 2018, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKittenStar101/pseuds/PinkRoyale
Summary: In this short story, a group of toys attempt to make a Cosplay inspired by "Disney's Descendants". This shall go well. Written for International Fanworks Day 2018.





	Toy Time 2: Disney's Descendants

"Now, remind me of why we're doing this stupid Cosplay," Humphrey said to Jaclyn as the toys gathered around the bookcase. Jaclyn had seen the Disney movie "Descendants" and she wanted the rest of the toys to make a Cosplay about the characters. And she wasn't about to take the word "no" for an answer."

"For your information, Humphrey, this Cosplay is not stupid, and you're participating in it, whether you like it or not," said Jaclyn. 

"That's not fair!" Tierra snapped at her. "Just because you're the leader of the toys doesn't give you the right to boss us around!"

"For your information, Tierra, I didn't say you could come back, not when you're already on probation for stealing my name," said Jaclyn. "And second, we're all doing the Cosplay, even Humphrey."

"And Humphrey's the biggest toy in the toy box," said Ryan. "How do you expect him to play a character when he's bigger than all of us?"

"Oh, I have my ways," said Jaclyn.

"So, you decide to make Humphrey be a character in Descendants and he's bigger than us?" Susie snapped as she came to where the other toys were standing. "Abeau to you if you think you're going to humiliate my best friend and get away with it!"

Jaclyn glared at Susie, but then she said, "Alright, here's how this thing is going to go: Tyanna will be Mal, Bellabee will be Evie, Olin will be Jay, Spotsy will be Carlos, Ryan will be Ben, and Lena will be Audrey..."

"Now just one minute here," said Tierra as she glared at Jaclyn. "I believe I'm the brains of this operation..."

"No you're not, because you're going to be playing Hermione, daughter of Hercules," said Jaclyn.

"If I'm so bold as to interrupt, I don't think we should use the name Hermione for Tierra's character, especially since most people would associate that name with Harry Potter," said Humphrey.

"Stay out of this, Humphrey!" Jaclyn snapped.

"And abeau to those who think the name Hermione exists only in Harry Potter," Susie snapped. "And Jaclyn, you will NOT make me be in your Cosplay."

"But yes you are," said Jaclyn. "In fact, you will play..."

"NO! I will NOT be in your play!" Susie snapped. "In fact, you will NEVER make me be in your play! You can't make me do anything!"

"Yes I can, and I will," said Jaclyn. "So, what are you going to do about that?"

Well, the rest of the story details a fight between Jaclyn and Susie, but I'm sorry to say that it's unsuitable for publication.


End file.
